


Panic! Puns

by Pretty_Odd



Series: For All The Fluff Lovers [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon makes really bad puns that Ryan is annoyed by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic! Puns

"Hey George Ryan Ross..."

"What?"

"Your initials spell out GRR"

"Um yeah so?"

"Is that why your favourite colour is grreen?"

"Brendon no, go away"

"Awh you're so rossy sometimes"

"Brendon stop"

"I can do whatever I want, you're not the ross of me!"

"Brendon...."

"Yes Ryro?"

"Urie-lly annoying"


End file.
